


How Could You?

by thekinghazzastyles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinghazzastyles/pseuds/thekinghazzastyles
Summary: You are the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. You've been dating Oliver Wood, Gryffindors captain, for almost a year. For the entirety of your relationship, he's been hiding something from you but you soon find out what it is.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader, Oliver Wood/Slytherin Reader, Oliver Wood/Y/N, Oliver Wood/You, Slytherin/Gryffindor - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was surprised when you and Oliver announced you both were dating. Mainly the Gryffindor’s, as they never would have thought that Oliver Wood would date a Slytherin. More so, a Slytherin on the quidditch team. You had both been dating for almost a year and you still had not been in a serious argument.

You were also quidditch captain and were in charge of writing the plays. You were about to start editing them but you just couldn’t seem to find them. You looked for them everywhere and you knew that they were last in your bag and they haven’t been misplaced. For the time being you gave up looking for it, just hoping they weren’t in the wrong hands.

Meanwhile, Oliver was sitting in a far corner of a library studying the plays you had created. He knew he shouldn’t have been doing this but he was too far to stop now. He genuinely cared for you but he really didn’t want to lose the quidditch cup to Slytherin, again. Fred Weasley had stumbled upon him and startled Oliver in the process.

“What are you doing Wood?” Fred asked, suspicious of the way he was sitting. Hiding the paper, even though no one was near him.

“Nothing, just reading,” he responded, going back to the plays. Fred took this time to snatch the parchment from Oliver’s grasp causing him to slightly shout and stand up. Thankfully, Madam Pince had been far enough away to not hear the raise of his voice. “Where did you get the Slytherin plays from?”

“They were lended to me,” he mumbled. Oliver already felt guilty enough as it is lying to you. He didn’t need Fred to make him feel worse. The glare he was receiving from him felt like enough to burn a hole through one side of his head and out the other. Oliver didn’t dare to make eye contact with the Weasley as he had no idea what to expect.

“You better give these back to her before she finds out. And for someone who so adamant about following the rules, this is pathetic,” he sneered. Fred didn’t waste anytime throwing the parchment at Oliver’s face before walking away in a rush.

Oliver stood in the same place staring at the fallen parchment, wondering what had become of him. He was severely disappointed in himself. Realizing his mistake he quickly picks up the parchment and shoves them in his bag. He makes his way to his dorm and finds you waiting for him at the entrance; you were pacing.

You were so nervous about not being able to find your plays. Especially, since you worked so hard on them. They were the plays that would take your team to victory, and now they were gone. Ironically, they magically disappeared. You stopped pacing once you realized Oliver was walking towards you. Walking up to him, you immediately held his hand which was something that always calmed you down.

“What’s wrong lass?” he asked worriedly. You let him walk you into the Gryffindor common room and sit you down on the couch before you began to speak. You told him all about how you couldn’t find your plays and how you had worked so hard on them. Mainly how you were proud of them because it was your first year as captain and your first year writing the plays on your own, so they meant a lot to you. You also failed to notice the anxious look that remained on his face as you spoke. “Maybe you’ve just misplaced them?” he reasoned.

“I’ve looked for them everywhere. Salazar, I’ve even checked the Divination classroom and I don’t even have Professor Trelawney,” you rested your head in your hands. He didn’t like seeing you so stressed so he made a plan to return your plays without being noticed. A plan he had thought to be flawless.

_—Before Dinner—_

You had told Oliver the password to your common room at the start of term and he had done the same for you. He was pacing in your dorm with your plays in hand wondering where he wanted to place them. You had been returning to your dorm as you wanted to retrieve a book you had borrowed from a friend. You didn’t know you would be walking in on a pacing Oliver. You also didn’t expect to see something in his hand.

“Ollie? What are you doing in here, love?” you asked softly. He quickly turned around, not expecting to see you in here. “Y/N? What are you doing here?” he questioned. Hiding the parchment behind his back, as you surprised him. You smiled at him as you couldn’t believe the question, “Ollie, you’re in my dorm, did you know?” you joked, but he didn’t seem to laugh. You finally noticed he was hiding something behind his back so you walked closer to him. “What’s that?” you reached for it but he pulled it away. You finally held the parchments in your hands after attempting to grab them for five minutes.

“Please tell this isn’t what it looks like, Oliver?” you seethed as you never called him Oliver. You couldn’t bear to look at him as he whispered a ‘no’ under his breath. “How could you? Was this all a lie? Were you just using me?” You wanted to shout but you couldn’t. You were being vulnerable to someone who hurt. “Please just tell me if you even wanted to be with me in the first place?” you asked after taking a deep breath.

“In the beginning, no. I’m sorry.” That was all it took for you to throw the parchment back in his face and storm out of your own dorm, heading to the Great Hall. You left Oliver there, standing in the middle of your dorm not knowing what he had just done, but all he knows is that it ruined his life.


	2. Chapter 2

You made your way to the Great Hall pushing through people, not caring who was in your way. You wouldn’t take the chance of looking back to see if Oliver was following you. As quickly as you could, you took your seat at the Slytherin table, not bothering to start a conversation with anyone. You had barely touched your plate when you felt a pair of eyes on you from across the hall. You didn’t want to look up because you knew it was Oliver’s gaze and you didn’t want to meet it. If you did there was a chance that you would start to cry.

One of your dorm mates tried their hardest to get you to eat something, but you merely moved your food around to different spots on the plate. You quickly took about three bites of your dinner before rising from the table and making your way to the corridor. Not too long after leaving, you could hear footsteps. You knew they were Oliver’s but you weren’t going to turn around for him. You could hear the rush of his footsteps and realized he was running to you.

“Y/N, wait,” he tried to stop you. He stood in front of you with one hand on your shoulder. You tried to walk around him but he blocks each one of your moves. You scowled up at him and he just looked at you with a pleading face. Not caring how he felt at the moment you forcibly shrugged his hand off of your shoulder. He continued to follow you while you continued to ignore him.

“I don’t want to speak to you, Wood,” you sneered, quickening your pace. You made your way down to the dungeons. Not bothering to slow down or look back at Oliver. He rushed in front of you again this time holding both of your shoulders. “I love you, Y/N. Yes, I only got with you so I could beat Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup but it was never solely aimed at you. I’m sorry,” he finished, letting go of your shoulders.

You stared at him intently, with your arms crossed, and he just waited for your reaction. You thought about what you wanted to say to him before speaking. You wanted to make him regret what he’s done even more than he probably does. “You can’t say this wasn’t aimed at _me_. You decided to date _me_. You decided that one day you would end up leaving _me_. Yes, you would hurt all of Slytherin in the process, but I would feel it the most because you’re dating _me_. Don’t be _daft_ Oliver,” his name rolled off your tongue with utter disgust. “You knew you were going to leave me one day. That I would have to find out about your plan one day. So don’t say that you never aimed this at me and that this wasn’t meant to hurt me, because it was and it did! And even if you started to feel something for me you never had to follow through with your sadistic plan in the first place!” you shouted.

He was taken aback. You’ve never shouted before and especially not at him. He didn’t know what to say as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. As you made your way past him, you bumped your shoulder with his while also rolling your eyes. Not hearing any following footsteps you finally let yourself go. The tears you’ve been holding in were finally being let go. Immediately after entering the common room, you broke down. There were a few people who saw you bawling but chose not to bother you. Making your way towards the dorms, you close the curtains on the four-poster bed and cast a silencing charm to not bother your dorm mates.

You never changed out of your robes and never removed your shoes. Never moved from the position you lay down from in the first place. Oliver hurt you when you both promised you would never hurt the other. You still loved Oliver, you don’t think you could not love him, but this is never something you expected to come from him. This was a different type of hurt. At least when someone cheats they wanted to be with you in the first place and they had all good intentions. Oliver just wanted to hurt you from the start. This is probably what they meant when you shouldn’t trust a Gryffindor who’s too proud. They only care about the success of them and their house only; they’ll hurt anyone to get to the top.

_—The Next Morning—_

You seemed to have fallen asleep when your cries were at a minimum of just sniffling. You fiddle with the bracelet Oliver had gotten you not too long ago. Taking it off, you opened your curtains to see that all of your roommates have already left for breakfast, leaving you to get ready alone. You change your clothes and left for the Great Hall. People looked at you already knowing what happened between you and the Gryffindor boy, but you wouldn’t let that get to you. You would continue to live your life as if he never existed in it.

Oliver, on the other hand, wasn’t doing so well. There were other Slytherins threatening him with hexes for what he did to you and to the team. There were a few students from Gryffindor who were absolutely disgusted at what he’d done and others who said it’s what he needed to do for them to win. He felt terrible when he heard from two third-year Slytherin’s who were passing him by that when you entered the common room your sobs made their hearts ache. If he could take back what he did, he would but he couldn’t. Oliver wasn’t sure whether the two of you had broken up but he hoped you weren’t.

_—Some Time In The Middle Of The Day—_

You had heard from someone that Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Madam Hooch were waiting for you in Dumbledore’s office. As you entered his office you were met with their faces but also Olivers back. You stood as far away from him as you could when you approached everyone.

“Wood, L/N, we’ve all been speaking and we have decided that it’s best that Gryffindor is disqualified from competing for the Quidditch Cup along with losing 75 house points,” McGonagall spoke. You could see the regret on Oliver’s face. He looked like he wanted to cry. And for a moment, you felt bad for him, but then you immediately wanted to laugh at him.

“Professor, if I could recommend something?” she gave a nod of approval before you continued. “What if Gryffindor wasn’t disqualified? Someone stealing our plays won’t decrease the chance of us losing, it would only make that much harder for them to win,” you stated proudly and it was true. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup for the past six years, and you weren’t going to be the captain that broke the streak. They all spoke amongst each other. Oliver turned his head towards you and stared at you but you continued to look forward.

“Very well then. It is settled. Gryffindor will not be disqualified but will be losing 90 house points,” Dumbledore spoke. “You are both dismissed.”

You quickly made your way out the door when Oliver’s voice sounded through the empty corridor. “Thank you-,” you cut him off quickly by turning around. “I didn’t do it for you. Slytherin’s play fair. We don’t need to steal other teams’ plays to win. We have talent,” and with that, you made your way back to your next class.


	3. Chapter 3

You were sitting at the Black Lake rewriting the plays for the Quidditch Cup. It was a nice day outside and it was the best environment to focus in. The tree in which you were sitting was your favorite. It kept you hidden from most views and it was calm. There was a shadow over your journal where the sun would usually be.

You looked up to see one of the Weasley Twins standing over you. You couldn’t tell them apart so you saved yourself the trouble, “Weasley,” you nodded, closing your journal. You weren’t going to take any more chances with people from other houses. 

He stood with his hands in his pockets, “I just wanted to apologize. No one else knew what Oliver was up to. The rest of the team wanted to play fairly. We also appreciate that you told McGonagall to not disqualify us,” he stood there waiting for your response.

You were going to give him the same snarky comment you gave Oliver but this wasn’t his fault or problem, he and the rest of the Gryffindor team just had to deal with the repercussions. “Your whole team shouldn’t be punished for what one player decided to do. And besides, I wasn’t going to give up the chance to beat Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup for the seventh year in a row.” 

Neither of you spoke for a bit until he nodded at you and walked away. You stared out into the distance before looking back down at your new plays. It was already a task to think of plays the first time. Now you had to do it a second time and they had to be better. You knew all of Gryffindors strengths and weaknesses so it was easy to incorporate that into the plays. 

You continued to work on the plays until the sun began to set. You must have forgotten you were outside because you were crying. This was the first time it had emotionally hit you that Oliver had used you. You felt so naive to have even thought of dating someone who outwardly expressed that he despised the house of Slytherin and everyone in it that you would have been different to him. 

There was another shadow over your head as you felt the heat from the sun disappear. Your eyes met with Oliver’s and stood up quickly to match his line of sight. As you stared one another down, neither of you wanted to look away or speak first. Oliver was the first to break. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise. I was being stupid and selfish,” he tried to reach for your hand but you pulled away and took a step back. His face fell at your action but he continued, “I love you, I don’t know what I was doing,” and that’s when you cut him off. 

“Oh you know what you were doing, Wood,” you seethed, using his surname. “You planned this. Did you think I wouldn’t find out? You are a pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor. You should be ashamed of yourself. But I was so stupid to not realize you were up to something. Salazar, I never want to speak to you again!” you started to walk away when he called out for you. 

“I love you Y/N! I really do, and that’s not a lie. I’m sorry and I hope you can forgive me,” he finished, with his head and shoulders down.

You turned around from where you were standing before speaking. “I don’t believe you. How could you do something like that to me if you truly loved me?” You stood up and made your way to the great hall. You made sure to keep your journal close by at all times not letting it out of your sight or letting anyone else touch it, even if they were on your team. 

Thanks to Oliver, your trust issues were now worse than ever. You were extremely wary when Oliver had spoken to you the first time. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and you were the soon-to-be captain for Slytherin. From the beginning, you assumed he was only talking to you to get something against Slytherin to win the cup that year. He never spoke about quidditch or anything related to the sport causing you to think he actually was interested in you. 

You were infatuated. He seemed so genuine. Like he truly cared for you. But oh, how you were so blind. Oliver was always on edge around you like he was looking for someone; or rather something. But that slowly disappeared as you grew into your relationship. You both slowly fell in love with one another. But you fell harder than he did, a lot harder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Quidditch practice had been held for longer times this week. With the Quidditch Cup approaching in less than a week, you had to train harder and longer. “Today we will be working on balance and reflexes!” you shouted to your team. “The Weasley Twins never second guess on who they should and shouldn’t hit with a bludger.”

Practice today would be spent with bludger’s flying at everyone. They needed to know how to deflect them when the time came. You were tired of hearing Malfoy complain about not getting to do anything so you took the bat from the beater closest to you and hit one to him. He got out of the way in time so you decided to end the practice.

As you walked out of the pitch exit you were cornered by Oliver. You were the last to leave so you had no way out. You tried to get out of the area he pulled you into but he followed each of your movements. “What do you want, Wood?”

“Please, just hear me out,” he begged. You were tired of him trying to make up for the mistake he made and how he wronged you so you just let him speak. “I didn’t want to hurt you the way I did or at all. I was jealous and I just wanted to win. I never thought about how it would affect us, how it would affect you. I didn’t expect to fall in love with you and I don’t know why I thought it would still be a good idea to deceive you like that but I wasn’t thinking. I understand completely if you hate me and you should, I deserve it. But please don’t shut me out.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” you asked surging your shoulders. You were tired of listening to him explain that he didn’t mean it and that he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Because I love you, Y/N! I love you so much but I couldn’t stand the fact that Slytherin was better than us, better than me. I was insecure because someone else was better than me and they would always be better than me. And I know it’s not an excuse for what I did to you but I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t just immediately get back together with someone who used me like that. You didn’t even want to be with me. And you used me and you lied to me. I trusted you! I trusted you, Oliver! Everyone told me that the no-good Gryffindor Golden Boy would break my heart and I didn’t listen to them because I thought you were different!” you finished shouting. “And I loved you,” you whispered. “I gave you my everything. I would’ve done anything for you because I loved you. I would’ve stayed by your side or taken your side for whatever you needed me to. Because that’s what people who love one another do for each other,” you poked him in the chest.

You both stood there with tears in your eyes, staring at each other. You’ve never felt so betrayed in your life. “I’m not going to lie to you Oliver,” you spoke calmly. “I still love you. I really wish I didn’t but I do. I can’t help it, and I’m just going to ignore it. But you’ve wronged me and hurt me, that’s not something I’m ready to forgive you for.” Without a second thought, you turned around and walked away. Once again, leaving Oliver to think about how much he hurt you.

After changing out of your quidditch uniform, you made your way to the Astronomy Tower to pass time before dinner. You were so focused on the sun setting that you didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching you from the side. The figure sat next to you and without looking over at them you already knew it was your roommate, Y/F/N. 

“How was practice?” they asked.

You didn’t bother speaking at first so you shrugged. “Oliver tried to talk to me again.” You kept your eyes trained on the sun on the horizon. The hues were reflected onto both of your faces, causing a warm glow and feel to appear.

“Hey,” they whispered. You turned to look at them. “It’s okay to want to feel the way I know you to outwardly, Y/N. I’m here for you, for anything you need,” they said resting their hand on your shoulder, squeezing it a bit.

You were silent, as tears began falling. “I hate the fact that I still love him,” you sobbed and Y/F/N had you lean your head on their shoulder, comforting you. “I hate that I want him back. Especially after what he did to me. He didn’t even want to be with me, Y/F/N. Wood only got with me for the sole purpose of trying to steal our plays. I would’ve rather he just cheated on me. I hate everything he’s done to me, but I can’t bring myself to hate him. And I want to hate him so badly, but I can’t.”

Y/F/N held you as you sobbed. They’ve never seen you so hurt, so broken and distressed. You were always so put together and so sure of yourself and now, you were lost and confused.

“I’m so sorry you feel this way,” they started. “And I wish I could take this pain away, but I can’t. Y/N, you are the strongest and most resilient person I have the pleasure of knowing. We’ll figure it out, I promise.”


	5. Part 5

The Quidditch Cup was today. You were extremely nervous but you wouldn’t let it show. No one from any house, even yours, needed to know you were nervous. If Slytherin lost the Quidditch Cup this year, it would entirely be your fault for the end of the six-year streak. You had confidence in your team and their skills.

You haven’t had to face Oliver in three days, but today that streak would be broken. You were waiting for Jordan to announce Slytherin onto the pitch. You flew out first just at the same time Oliver did. Both teams took a few laps as Jordan spoke.

“This year, for the seventh year in a row, Gryffindor and Slytherin are competing for the Quidditch Cup. For the last six years Gryffindor, unfortunately, has lost to those dirty snakes.” Jordan’s comment made you roll your eyes but also chuckle. Professor McGonagall called his name and told him to stay unbiased. “Sorry, to Slytherin. This year Slytherin has a new captain, Y/N Y/L/N, will they be able to keep up the streak? Or will Gryffindor steal it right from under them?”

Both Slytherin and Gryffindor flew into starting formation. You drowned out Madam Hooch as she said the same thing every game. You’ve been studying each player and certain tic’s some of them had that once you noticed them, they were easy to point out. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you realized you had to shake hands with Oliver. You couldn’t decide on whether to give him a firm one or just barely grasp his hand so you gave him a regular one. 

Madam Hooch tossed the ball into the air and Adrian automatically caught it. Adrian was quick but Oliver, at times, was quicker; already waiting for him to take his shot. Adrian waited and contemplated where and how to tackle his shot. Adrian automatically went to the goal furthest from Oliver, faked it, and then quickly made his shot in the hoop furthest from Oliver. 

“That’s ten points to Slytherin, putting them in the lead,” Jordan's voice bellowed over the pitch. He was so loud it could probably be heard all the way on the opposite side of the school. 

The match went on for what seemed like forever. Slytherin was in the lead by 50 with 170 points. There really was no way of telling who was going to win. If Gryffindor was to grab the snitch before Slytherin they were going to win. Harry Potter was a great seeker, Draco was too but he whined way too much sometimes. All Malfoy needed to do was grab the snitch before Potter would and we would win. 

“Malfoy is diving straight down so he must have spotted the snitch! Potter follows right behind him!” At the same time, you were handed the quaffle. You had a clear shot for a goal and sped off towards the posts. You could see Oliver’s nerves rise. You were a great chaser but he was a great keeper. You also had amazing balance and had been practicing on your broom surfing. You slowly stood up on your broom and focused on not falling off but also making the shot. You drowned out the sound of Lee Jordan's voice and the shock that was clearly shown in it as well. You flew to the side of the outer right hoop as quickly as you could flying away from the outer left hoop. You threw the quaffle into the hoop successfully, earring Slytherin another point. At the same time, Jordan had announced that Malfoy had caught the snitch and Slytherin had won the match. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup.

You stayed standing on your broom as you took a victory lap around the pitch. You could hear the groans of all Gryffindors as you passed by their section and the boisterous cheers from all of Slytherin when you passed them. You flew down to the ground and got a small running start off of your broom to the ground and towards the growing group of excited Slytherins. 

You ruffled the hair on Malfoy’s head but he was too happy to realize you had messed up his gelled locks. You could hear someone calling your name but not very well over all of the cheers surrounding you. You turned around due to Adrian telling you someone wanted to speak to you. It was Oliver. He was standing a few feet away from the group and he was holding his broom. He looked disappointed in himself, you wanted to feel bad but you didn’t show it. 

You walked up to him and held out your hand, “good game.” He looked at your hand and then up at you, shaking your hand.

“Congratulations, and good game. Listen I was a right git and I deserved to be treated like that but you did not deserve what I did to you,” Oliver started. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” you cut him off. “I don’t think I can hear you,” you said, bringing your hand to your ear. 

Oliver released a breath before getting back on his broom and flying away. You thought he had given up on apologizing

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” his Scottish accent rang throughout the quidditch stadium. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards where the announcement was coming from. “I would like to apologize to someone very close to me. Someone I hurt trying to win. Someone I love very much. Y/N, I was a right git and I deserved to be treated like that but you did not deserve what I did to you.” Many heads turned and looked for your reaction while others tried to locate you. “I was jealous and tired of losing to Slytherin. I shouldn’t have used you to cheat. I want a second chance with you more than anything in the world and I’d do anything to get it. If it means giving up quidditch then I will, because I love you more than I love quidditch.” There was an abundance of gasps heard throughout the pitch. Oliver Wood, the man who eats, sleeps, and breathes quidditch, just stated to the entire school that he would give it all up for a girl, for you. 

You didn’t know how to react, especially with all of these people, basically the entire school watching you. You ascended your broom and made your way to Oliver. You swiftly made your way to him and gracefully landed. “Admit it,” you started, and confusion took over his face. “I’m the better quidditch player,” you smiled. 

He smiled back, bigger than you’d ever seen. It took you by surprise when he hugged you, “after these past two months I’d agree to anything to make you happy,” he finished and you hugged him back, resting your head on his shoulder. 

“It’s the truth,” you said laughing. 

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too Ollie.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> You can find this story on my Tumblr along with others as well @thekinghazzastyles


End file.
